Their Fates
by Kal Rommel
Summary: OCxSome random FMA character. Kaieri Rommel has a past. But her future has suddenly become intertwined with that of the Elric brothers. Title may be changed
1. Chapter 1

Memo:

Right. My first real posting of a fanfic. I'm going out on a limb here... Kaieri is MY character. True, the name was inspired by Kairi from Kingdom Hearts, but their personas

are completely different.

R&R, flame if you MUST. But if you'd rather not, I'd be quite happy with that option too.

Disclaimer:I don't own Ed. I'd love to, but I don't. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. All likenesses go to Arakawa-dono and her wonderful imagination.

It'll be an OCx...who?! Dun dun dun...again, R&R, be gentle with your scorn.

---------

Kaieri Rommel stared absentmindedly up at the town's entrance sign, not exactly sure where to go from there.

"Should I go and apply for work? No…no…this town looks a bit too small to have an applications agency…guess I should go figure out where I'll be spending the night…"

She turned on her heel, heading back towards the surrounding forest. Spotting a large oak, she threw her duffel at its trunk, stretching a bit before sitting beside it.

She had been on the road for three days, not having spotted a town for a good while. She had finally found a town, but it wasn't a bustling city with that many job opportunities. Just a quaint town that was relatively small and quiet.

Stretching again, Kaieri leaned back against the tree, closing her eyes for a moment.

Opening her eyes slowly, Kaieri blinked a few times as she regained her surroundings. It was dark, and the town was lit up with the soft glow of candlelight in the windows.

She snatched up her duffel bag, rummaging through its contents in search of food.

Finding nothing, she groaned outwardly, her stomach growling in unison.

Rummaging through her coat pockets, she found a few bills and a couple coins. Sighing , she realized that she would be spending the last of her meager salary she had scrounged in the last town.

Snatching up the duffel she threw it over her shoulder, her legs taking her back into the town while her mind wandered.

Finally realizing her surroundings once more, she noticed that she had come to an inn and diner.

She entered the homely building, sitting down at the bar.

An aging but attractive woman came up to her, smiling.

"I'll just have a water and soup , please," Kaieri said quietly.

The woman nodded, smiling still.

Kaieri leaned back on the bar stool, yawning widely. Even with her nap, she was still exhausted. Especially since she hadn't eaten in a couple days.

The kind looking woman soon returned with a glass of water and a bowl of warmed up soup.

Kaieri glanced at the soup after the woman had left. It was watery. But she would live. It wasn't that bad.

While sipping at the soup , Kaieri glanced over her shoulder at two peculiar people…? In the corner.

One was a short blond haired teen and the other was a tall suit of armor.

The blond was grinning as he chatted with the townspeople, most of whom were drunk.

"H-hey kid!" One of them said in a slurred tone. "Whash ur name?"

"My name is Edward Elric." "And I'm his brother, Alphonse Elric!" Said the one in the armor.

"Elric…thash soundsh familiar…"  
The blond smirked a bit. "Maybe. I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

The comfortable atmosphere changed suddenly , and the townspeople didn't seem as cheerful as before.

"_The_ Edward Elric? State Alchemist?"

"Yup. The very one."

One of the burlier ones snatched the blond up, dragging him over to the door and tossing him out onto the road, throwing his suitcase out behind him before slamming the door.

Kaieri thought for a moment before realizing why she thought she had heard the name before.

She hurriedly paid for the meal with crumpled bills and stained coins before grabbing her duffel off the floor and running outside.

The teen, or Edward, was sitting on the wooden sidewalk that the town had fashioned, moping.

Kaieri looked at him, tilting her head a bit to the side.

"You're Edward, right?"

Edward looked up at her, nodding a bit. "Yeah. Why?" He asked suspiciously.

Kaieri grinned nervously.

"Well, it's just that I've heard of you."

"I _am _ a State Alchemist," he replied, his ego expanding rapidly.

Kaieri raised an eyebrow, shaking her head a bit. "My teacher's friend knew you...but what are you doing all the way out here?"

It was Edward's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Who?"  
Kaieri shook her head. "It doesn't matter. "

Edward shrugged then chuckled slightly. "So…who are you?"

"My name's Kaieri. Kaieri Rommel. But you didn't answer me, Edward. What are you doing all the way out here?"

Edward blinked a bit then laughed lightly. "Getting right to the point, huh? Well…my brother and I are on a mission…"

"Really?"

"Yes…we're looking for something…Perhaps you've heard of it? The Philosopher's Stone…"

Kaieri's eyes widened. "The Philosopher's Stone…But…but I thought it was just legend…"  
Ed shook his head violently. "No!" He responded firmly, his voice sharp. "It does exist, and we're going to find it...It's my mission to return Al's body back to normal…"  
"So there really isn't anything in that armor…"

Ed's head snapped up in surprise. "You could tell?"

"When he moved, the sound was hollow…How did his soul get transfixed to the armor?"

Ed lowered his gaze to the ground, frowning. "I did it…we committed the ultimate sin…and I lost my left leg and Al lost his entire body…I sacrificed my right arm to attach Al's soul to a suit of armor. And here we are now…"

"Wow…you must know a lot about alchemy then…"

Ed nodded. "Enough."  
Kaieri laughed nervously. "Oh yeah…you're obviously good enough to become a State Alchemist…heh."

Ed nodded once more.

"Hey…Edward…do you think I can travel with you guys? Help you out?"

His response was swift and negative. "No."

"But why not? I won't fall behind. I travel all the time."

"I'm sorry Kaieri, but no. I don't want anything happening to you."

Kaieri crossed her arms, frowning. "Hmm…fine. But where are you headed?"

"Central."

Kaieri thought for a moment. Central was a big, very big, city. With lots of shops…and jobs…and money.

"You're right. You sound like you've got some issues," she said with a shrug. "Oh well…maybe I'll see you again, Ed."

"H-hey! Wait! What was that all about?" Ed exclaimed , slightly confused.

"You said I can't come with you guys. So I'm going back to my tree and going to sleep. Is there something wrong with that?"

Ed blinked. "Um…well…if you'd like, I can buy you a room here at the inn…it doesn't make any sense for you to sleep in a tree…"

"I thought you got kicked out."

Ed's eyes widened, him having forgotten that part completely.

"Damn…I did, didn't I? Well…do you have any room in your tree?"

Kaieri grinned. "Sure."

Ed sighed in resignation. "I've been condemned to sleeping in a tree…with a stranger…"

Suddenly the suit of armor burst out of the inn. "Brother! I'm sorry I didn't come out sooner. But I was trying to sneak you out some food---Oh! Hi! Who are you?"

"This is Kaieri Rommel , she knows Pinako back in Resembool."

"Hi , Kaieri! I'm Alphonse Elric, Ed's younger brother!"

Kaieri smiled nervously.

The suit of armor was the _younger _ brother?!

Kaieri led them back to her tree, which she climbed up into with ease.

Tugging out a small hammock from a side pocket in her duffel, she set up sleeping quarters on some sturdy lower branches while Ed and Al watched.

"Is she a monkey, Brother?" Alphonse whispered in his brother's ear.

Ed chuckled. "Something…"

"Night Ed, night Al. See you tomorrow."

Ed smirked a bit before sitting and resting against the tree trunk, Al following suit.

Kaieri awoke early before light , her internal alarm clock having instinctively known to wake her up earlier than usual.

Ed was asleep against Al, and the large suit of armor was perfectly still.

She lay in wait until the dawn came, watching the brothers as they began to stir from their sleep.

Ed looked to Al, whispering something before they both stood.

Kaieri feigned sleep as the two attempted to sneak away, although their attempt was botched due to Alphonse's clanking armor.

Kaieri flipped out of the hammock, grabbing a nearby branch before she fell.

Flipping back onto the branch, she deftly undid the hammock and folded it neatly back into her duffel.

With a stealth almost unbeknownst to her, she leapt out of the tree and began to tail the brothers.

She managed to follow them to the train station, her presence virtually unknown before she accidentally tripped and her duffel went flying into the back of Ed's head.

Ed whirled around, brandishing the duffel as if it were a weapon. "Who's the wise guy who threw this stupid bag at my head?!"

Kaieri stood up, brushing herself off. "Well…I didn't throw it…"

Ed gaped at her, "But I thought you were in the tree!"

"Umm…Brother, I think she left the tree…" Alphonse said in a confidential tone to his older sibling.

Ed sighed, shaking his head. "Yes, Al. Of course she left the tree. But what are you doing here?!"

"There are tons of entrepreneur opportunities in Central. That's how I keep myself alive. Central is a great place to find jobs and some cash."

Ed groaned, slapping his palm to his forehead.

"Oh what the hell…but it won't be my fault if something happens to you, got it?"

Kaieri grinned, knowing she had won.

"Got it."  
The three boarded the three o'clock train to Central, settling down comfortably despite the odd looks from the other passengers .


	2. Chapter 2

Bit of a longer chapter this time, I think. Who knows? A bit of a scene change.

Again, the cliché disclaimer, although effectively needed...I-DO-NOT-OWWWWN!!!

Not that hard to believe, right?

Well, carry on then

Afey Stryke walked the streets of Central with a familiarity that most could not boast to possess.

Her stride was confident and she walked as if she had a purpose in mind.

She did. That shiny pocket watch in the pocket of a military officer who was out doing his daily courtship rituals.

Stryke had been watching the officer for some time now, observing his habits. He did almost the same thing every day. Went out to lunch with a woman, wooing her until she gave him his phone number, then they split and he returned to Central H.Q.

Except for the fact that the women changed daily.

Today was the day that she would grab that pocket watch and sell it somewhere. Dirty merchants always did have a thing for shiny stuff.

Stryke tailed the man until he reached the casual café that he met the women at for lunch.

They sat down on the terrace at an outdoor table with a quaint lunch and began chatting amiably.

Stryke slowly but surely made her way over to the café , proceeding to roughly bump into the officer, thereby knocking over his drink.

Feigning an apologetic expression, she gasped in surprise.

"I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you with that!" She exclaimed, snatching napkins up off the table to dab at the spilled iced tea.

As she bent over to pick up the plastic cup she went for the watch, but the military officer had been onto her.

He caught her wrist firmly, pulling her to her feet as he stood himself.

"You've been tailing me for days now. I was wondering what you were up to."

Stryke grinned nervously. "Up to what? I'm not up to anything!" She said in a slightly defensive tone.

The man raised an eyebrow then smirked.

The smirk caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up, a shiver running down her spine. Creepy.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I have military matters to attend to. Perhaps I could get a rain check…?" The man asked, his voice smooth and his lines well rehearsed .

The woman was literally swooning at the man's cool voice and manner, and she was all too happy to give her phone number to him.

As he bid the woman good day, Stryke went to move away but found that while she had been pondering her escape she'd been cuffed to a chair.

"My name is Colonel Roy Mustang. You are now officially under arrest for attempted theft of my State Alchemist's pocket watch. And as a waste of my time , I now have to take you back to my office."

Stryke stuck her tongue out at him as he unhooked one of the handcuffs from the chair and turned his back to lead her through the crowds and back to the military H.Q.

They arrived at a spacious office that was sparsely furnished with the exception of a huge desk near the window on the far side of the room.

Stryke was instructed to stand outside the office until Mustang had called a lower ranked officer take care of her.

Stryke worked at the cuffs angrily, biting her bottom lip in concentration. No use. The cuffs were strong, and she wasn't going to be able to break through with just pure strength.

But she couldn't risk using alchemy…the flash would be too bright and the Colonel guy would catch her.

Leaning against the wall, Stryke slid into a sitting position , yawning widely.

But wait…if they found out her name…no. He wouldn't still be looking for her anyways…

Stryke yawned again, shrugging off the thought. The bigger problem at hand was going to be trying to keep out of trouble.

Mustang burst out of his office then stomped down the hallway, muttering as he turned the corner.

Stryke snickered a bit.

Suddenly a large white German shepherd entered the hallway, its nose to the ground.

It looked up, its tail wagging excitedly when it spotted Stryke.

"Rory!" Stryke exclaimed in surprise.

The dog gave a soft woof before putting its nose to the floor once more, sniffing its way down the hallway to Mustang's office.

Pushing the door open with his nose, Rory entered Mustang's office.

A series of crashes followed, and Stryke bolted down the hallway to look at the damage her dog had caused.

In a matter of seconds the shepherd had tipped over the large desk and had scattered and ripped various documents everywhere.

Stryke petted Rory , awkwardly though due to the handcuffs.

She clumsily rummaged around in her right pocket, groping for the piece of chalk she knew to be in there.

Finding it, she sloppily drew a transmutation circle on the cuffs.

Pressing her first three fingers on her left hand to the circle, a bright white light flashed and the cuffs had melted.

Stryke clapped loudly to get Rory's attention then went to bolt out the door and out of the corridor.

As she rounded the corner she ran smack into a large metal suit of armor.

Whoa! Wonder who that was?! (All sarcasm intended) Yeah...R&R, and again, be gentle with your scorn.


	3. Chapter 3

I love Rory...xDD

Again, the cliché disclaimer, although effectively needed...I-DO-NOT-OWWWWN!!!

Not that hard to believe, right?

------------------------------------------

Stryke was sent flying backwards and rolled to a stop against the far wall.

Rory padded over to her, licking her cheek, his tail wagging rapidly.

She swatted gently at Rory's muzzle, forcing herself to her feet.

In front of her stood two blond haired teens and a towering suit of armor.

The two teens were almost the same height, but one was a girl and the other a boy.

The boy had slung a red cloak over his right shoulder, a suitcase accompanying it as well.

He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black pants and brown boots.

Stryke didn't fail to notice the flash of silver chain that hung down from his pocket.

Blond hair framed a strong , young face, his golden eyes sharp and intelligent. His hair was set in a braid, about shoulder length.

The other teen looked about the same age. She was wearing a dark blue shirt that cut off at the elbows, and a brown jacket tied around her waist. Her pants were brown and casual that lay overtop worn black boots.

Her hair was more of a dirty blonde than the other's, and was also set in a straight ponytail that fell to her mid-back. Long strands of bangs had been left to freely frame her face.

Blue-grey eyes were looking at Stryke quizzically, and the girl's head was tilted slightly.

The other was a large forbidding suit of armor, that was taller than the other two.

Stryke scratched the back of her head, not sure what to do.

Rory shoved his nose against her hand, demanding attention.

Stryke petted the dog absentmindedly, not positive about her next move. Fight? Maybe. But the armor guy looked tough…

Suddenly Mustang rounded the corner, slamming into the back of the suit of armor, as Stryke had done, only not in front.

He stumbled back a bit, regaining his balance quickly.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He demanded angrily.

The boy shrugged, grinning. "Dunno, Mustang. What? Can't keep your own hallway in order?"

Stryke could see Mustang visibly clenching his jaw in annoyance.

"No. I'm talking about the girl over there. She's supposed to be in custody. But now she's free with a mutt in my hallway!"

"Hey! We didn't do it, Mustang. She just ran into Al," the teen exclaimed, jerking his thumb towards the suit of armor.

Stryke watched as their bickering ensued, then realized what was happening. Seizing the moment she whirled around and took off.

Something caught the back of her shirt and she tripped and fell flat on her face.

Mustang and the teen had realized what she was doing, and both had went to catch her.

Stryke groaned in pain, the breath having been knocked out of her lungs.

"Watch her, Fullmetal . I need to see what that mutt did to my office…"

Rory growled low in his throat as Mustang passed by him, but stayed close to Stryke.

Mustang quickly went into his office to straighten up.

About ten minutes later he was beckoning the two teens and the armor into his office, Stryke having been forced to tag along and Rory confined to the hallway.

"Fullmetal , I guess it actually was about time for you to check in. But who's that?" Mustang said, pointing to the other blonde teen.

"That's our friend Kaieri. She stalked us to the train station and by the time we realized it we were on the train…" He said with a sigh.

Mustang raised an eyebrow.

"Ah…Kaieri, would you mind stepping outside with the other young lady while I talk in private to Edward and Alphonse?"

The dirty blonde, or Kaieri, nodded quickly then left the office, Stryke tailing her.

The door shut with a snap behind them.

"So…why are you here?" Kaieri asked hesitantly.

Stryke shrugged. "I got caught trying to steal Mustang's pocket watch…"

"Oh…well, um…I'm Kaieri. Kaieri Rommel."

Stryke blinked, not used to outgoingness from strangers. "Yes…I'm Afey Stryke…but just call me Stryke…"

"So…Stryke…I'm guessing you live around here somewhere?" Kaieri asked, shuffling around a bit.

Stryke raised an eyebrow then rolled her eyes. Typical blonde. "Yes…what a coincidence."

"What got you into this mess anyways?" Kaieri asked , her voice a bit more harsh than before.

Uh-oh…she noticed the eye roll , Stryke thought.

"Well, Mustang's watch is a nice prize to sell to the dirty little merchants that run around in the slums of Central."

Kaieri raised an eyebrow.

"Ah…okay…"

A small meow game from Kaieri's direction.

Investigating, Stryke saw a small long haired calico kitten perched on Kaieri's shoulder. Stryke glanced around the hallway. No windows…how was she to supposed to escape? …RORY!!

Stryke gave a low whistle and the mutt came bounding up the hallway, tackling Stryke to the ground.

Stryke pushed him off then quickly got to her feet.

Rory barked excitedly, hoping that Stryke would bring out his favorite toy ; a miniature stuffed giraffe that he loved to death.

Sure enough, Stryke brought out the toy, kneeling down eye level with the dog.

"Hey Rory," she said in a sweet tone. "Wanna play? I've got your Tom-Tom here! Wanna play? Hmm? Ready? Go get it, Rory!"

Stryke held the toy above Rory's head but then pointed to the kitten on Kaieri's shoulder. Rory wagged his tail, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth in anticipation.

Stryke threw Tom-Tom in Kaieri's direction.

Surprisingly quick, Kaieri dodged the giraffe, but the kitten wasn't so lucky.

With an angry hiss the kitten leaped off Kaieri's shoulder , landing gracefully on its feet.

Suddenly Rory forgot about Tom-Tom and went for the kitten.

The kitten's back arched and it hopped sideways a few times before shooting off down the hallway.

" Arden!" Kaieri shouted.

Stryke grinned. "Go Rory , go!"

Kaieri glared at Stryke before sprinting after the kitten and dog.

Stryke ran after, knowing her escape was in the bag with her accident prone dog.

Awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

Poor Arden.

A note, Arden is in fact, a boy kitty. But I wrote this before I knew that calicos are predominately female...xDD

And again, an effective cliché disclaimer: I DO NOT OOOOWWWNNNNN!!!

-------------------------------------------------

The chase led the four ; two pets and two teens , out of the building and into the streets.

Finally the kitten whirled and ran in between the dog's legs, clawing it's way up Kaieri's leg and finally back to her shoulder.

Kaieri winced at the claws that were gripping into her shoulder, but managed to pull Arden off and hold him close.

Stryke came up to them, snapping a leash onto Rory's collar.

Stryke kneeled by Rory, hugging him tightly.

"You're such a good boy, Rory! Good boy! Want your Tom-Tom?! Hmm?"  
Pulling out the giraffe, which had been fetched from the hallway, Stryke set it down in front of Rory, who proceeded to gnaw on it in an attempt to tear it to shreds.

Kaieri tucked the kitten back into her duffel, then squared off to face Stryke.

"What was that all about?!" She demanded angrily.

"I needed an escape route. And an excuse. My dog chasing your sissy cat through H.Q. is a good enough reason for anyone to get out of our way."

Kaieri smacked her palm to her forehead, sighing heavily. "I've got to go back," she said as she turned to go.

"Whatever. Have fun with that. See you around," Stryke said, tugging Rory a bit so he was at her side as she walked away.

Stryke gave a slight wave over her shoulder then disappeared into the crowd.

Kaieri considered all her options. Going back would result in a lot of questions, and a lot of trouble.

Just exploring Central and finding some job opportunities seemed the best choice at the moment.

She made her way through the crowds and into a decent looking alley.

She sat down near a pile of cardboard boxes, gently extracting Arden from her duffel.

"I'm so sorry that mutt chased you, baby," Kaieri cooed to the kitten as she held him close, stroking his back.

The kitten purred in contentment, curling up on Kaieri's shoulder.

Evidently a nap was enough to forget a traumatic experience that dealt with a white German shepherd, a chase, and a toy giraffe.

At least for Arden.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah...I've been posting short chapters lately.

Oh well.

Oh my dear Disclaimer, how I tire of you : I DO NOT OWWWNNNNN!!!

--------------------

For Kaieri, the events that had unfolded in the company of Afey Stryke had taken their toll on her. She was beginning to comprehend her situation.

The other teen had caused her a ton of grief within a matter of fifteen minutes.

The other teen was completely unlike Kaieri.

Stryke was a little bit taller than Kaieri and Ed, a fact which Kaieri resented greatly.

The dark blue eyes that Kaieri had seen were calculating and intelligent. Stryke's hair was black , having been pulled back into something of a spiky bob, although she had left her bangs to hang down in her face, the same as Kaieri often did.

Her attire had consisted of a shabby long brown jacket overtop a slightly baggy light blue button up shirt that came down a little ways past her thighs. Her pants were black and baggy, overlying brown boots.

Her whole outfit was a bit worn, but it could still pass for fairly presentable.

Kaieri sighed , shaking off the memory of the other teen's smirk when she'd called Arden a sissy.

Arden wasn't a sissy! She crossed her arms, blowing her bangs out of her face in annoyance.

Arden looked up at her, his green eyes questioning.

Kaieri sighed again, stroking the kitten's back.

"Are you hungry, little one? Come on, we'll go see if this city has a fish market…"

She tucked Arden back into her duffel once more then headed to the market in search of a fish or seafood stall.

Finding one, Kaieri spent the very last bit of her money on some food for Arden. Like Kaieri, his meals were far few and in between.

Returning to her alleyway, she set the fish down on a piece of cardboard.

Wriggling his way out of the duffel, Arden shot after the food, gulping half of it down in record time.

Kaieri pulled him away from the fish after awhile, most of it being gone anyways.

Arden stretched languidly, kneading the cardboard with his small paws.

Kaieri let him settle into the duffel bag on his own before she stood, stretching herself.

"Time to go and find a job, I guess…"


	6. Chapter 6

Longer chapter, some random events. Nothing to extreme...

Disclaimer: I don't own, end of story.

--------------------------------------

It had been two days, and she'd managed to gain quite a large sum of money. Central had excellent job opportunities, and she had found employment at a small restaurant and café.

They had been short on help, and had been more than willing to hire her.

It wasn't awful, and she didn't have to inflict her awful culinary skills upon the unsuspecting customers.

Sweeping up from under the tables at the outside terrace, Kaieri wiped her forehead with the back of her sleeve.

It was humid.

She backed up to reach a hard-to-sweep spot, bumping into someone.

She whirled around to apologize, only to find Stryke and her dog, Rory.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there."

"Obviously…"

Kaieri frowned, then shook her head. "I guess not. Anyways…why are you here?"

"I'm just walking Rory. This place is near where I live, so we walk by here a lot."

Kaieri nodded, but noticed that Stryke's gaze was focused on a couple at the other end of the terrace.

Glancing over there, she realized that it was Mustang and a lady friend.

"Stryke…No…"

Stryke had taken a step or two towards them until another blond haired man in military uniform walked up and whispered in his ear.

Mustang charmed the woman with a smile then stood, following the other soldier.

Another soldier, this one female, was fidgeting nearby, looking anxious and slightly annoyed all at once.

Kaieri frowned again, then realized that Stryke had tied Rory up to a chair and was sneaking over.

Kaieri ran after her, catching up right before she reached Mustang.

"Stryke! No! Not here!!!" Kaieri hissed angrily.

Kaieri grabbed Stryke's arm, pulling her back.

Stryke maneuvered away, shoving Kaieri into a chair.

Kaieri flipped over the chair, landing on a table then falling off.

Kaieri rolled to her stomach, groaning in pain.

Glancing up, she realized that Mustang was heading towards her, his expression not exactly pleasant.

Kaieri managed to get to her feet, swaying a bit as she stood.

"What are you doing here?!" He demanded angrily.

Kaieri blinked in confusion, her head muddled. "Umm…right…I umm…work here. That's it…"

Roy raised an eyebrow. "You work here…"

"Y-yesh . I do," Kaieri said, her speech slightly slurred.

Roy grabbed her arm, steadying her.

Kaieri's head cleared a bit, and she was able to make out the real Roy out of the six spinning ones in her line of vision.

"You've got some explaining to do. You've worried Edward to death. I've never seen him so anxious…it's funny, actually…well, anyways. You're coming with me back to headquarters."

"B-but! I've only been working here for two days! I can't just skip off now…!"

Roy shrugged. "Not my fault you ran off."

Kaieri sighed. She had learned early not to fight the higher ups in life.

She followed Mustang, noticing that Stryke had already been bypassed by the two other soldiers and was being led along with them.

Kaieri exchanged her work apron for her duffel on their way from the terrace.

Arden popped up, meowing loudly at Mustang.

Kaieri gently but slightly forcefully shoved Arden back inside , sighing in annoyance.


	7. Chapter 7

Ahh...such a cruddy fic. Now I know why I hate it xDD

Disclaimer: No ownership involved.

--------------------

When they arrived back at military H.Q. , Roy lead Kaieri back to his office.

The other two soldiers kept Stryke and Rory outside while Roy questioned Kaieri within.

"So…I never caught your full name," Roy began casually after he had sat down behind his desk.

"My name is Kaieri Leigh Rommel," Kaieri said, averting her gaze to the floor.

"Rommel…the name sounds familiar…"

"My mother was Maya Rommel. She was in the military when I was little."

"Ah…yes. The murder case your mother was working on and her own murder are still cold cases…But those facts aside…"

Kaieri glanced up at Mustang's last comment, clenching her teeth. They weren't just facts. They were the events that had molded her life. Damn him…

"How long have you known about the Elric brothers?"

Kaieri shrugged half heartedly. "Well…it seems like I've met them before…but I don't remember them…so I guess only a couple of days ago…

"It seems that Edward is against you traveling with them," Mustang pointed out.

Kaieri frowned, nodding. "Yeah…I'd like to travel with them. I want to help Ed out on his journey. And I want to observe his alchemy…it's amazing. But I really want to find an alchemy teacher…" She said wistfully, her tone sounding like that of a child in a candy store without any money.

"Kaieri…would you be willing to trail the Elric brothers if I convinced them to let you travel with them?"  
Kaieri eyed him warily, but nodded slightly. "But what would I be getting out of this?" She asked suspiciously.

Mustang leaned back in his chair, his expression thoughtful.

"How about this…you seem to want to learn alchemy…if you trail the Elrics and successfully report back to me with useful information, then…I'll find you an alchemy teacher."

Kaieri shot up from her chair, her eyes wide. "Really?!"

Mustang raised an eyebrow. "Well, yes…If you can give me useful reports on what the Elric brothers are up to, I'll find you an alchemy teacher."

Kaieri rocked back and forth to ease the excitement coursing through her. She was going to get an alchemy teacher!

Kaieri started rocking a bit faster, the excitement almost uncontainable.

"Go convince them about you traveling with them while I speak to Stryke, alright?" Mustang said , a hint of amusement in his voice.

Kaieri nodded quickly, barely able to walk out of the room without jumping.

When she got out of the office she turned and found Stryke leaning against the wall, yawning a bit.

She was still hyper, and Stryke just looked at her.

"Are you nuts?" Stryke asked slowly.

Kaieri shook her head, thought about it, then nodded, grinning. "Maybe."

"What's got you all hyped up?" Stryke asked, an eyebrow raise.

"Mustang is going to find me an alchemy teacher! I've wanted to learn alchemy ever since I was younger. I can finally learn about it from a real teacher!"  
Stryke shook her head, sighing heavily.

"You _are_ nuts , Rommel," Stryke said, waving her hand back and forth nonchalantly.

Kaieri grinned again.

Managing to calm down a bit, Kaieri began to ponder her next move. "I'd better go find Ed and Al," she muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

More short chapters! Yaaay!

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN... ;

-------------------------

Stryke watched her go, shaking her head again.

"Afey Stryke!" Mustang barked from his office.

Stryke had a feeling that she wouldn't come out as well off as Kaieri.

She walked into the office, sitting down in the chair in front of Mustang's desk.

"Alright. Let's get right to the point. Why did you attempt to steal my watch?"

Stryke lifted one shoulder in half a shrug.

Mustang shook hi head.

"You're just like Rommel. You don't know how to answer properly. Great."

Stryke smirked slightly.

"IF you want the truth, I tried to steal it so I could sell it to the dirty little merchants in the slums. It's shiny. They like shiny things. It would fetch a hefty price."

Mustang sighed.

"You enjoy being difficult, don't you?" He asked.

Stryke nodded , grinning. "Yup."

"Well, you get to reimburse me for your being difficult," he responded with a slow smirk.

Stryke blinked, taken aback by the Colonel's overly confident tone.

"What?"

"You have a heft bill to pay for your mutt trashing my office," Mustang answered.

Pausing for a moment, Mustang reached into his desk, pulling out a small slip of paper and a pen.

He scribbled something on the piece of paper, then handed it to Stryke.

"What's this?" Stryke asked as she looked at it. It was a very lard number, whatever it was.

"It's a bill."

"For what?"

"It's all the money that you owe me for the repairs to my office and the others areas you destroyed with your menace of a dog."

Stryke's eyes widened with surprise.

"What?!"

"Well, since you're an alchemist, confining you would probably just allow you to escape again. So I figured that with your funding you could pay us back for the damages."

"How come Rommel got off scot free and I have to pay a HUGE fine?!" Stryke demanded angrily.

"Well, Kaieri was only chasing a cat. The can't didn't anything, unlike your mutt. And finally, she didn't attempt to steal my watch, _twice._"

Stryke growled low in her throat. "So! It's just a watch!" Stryke said loudly.

"No…it's not just a watch," Roy said coolly, causing Stryke to back down immediately.

"It symbolizes my being a State Alchemist, my position in the military. By stealing that watch, you were disrespecting me , my position, and my rank."

Stryke looked at him, eyes wide. His attitude had changed drastically, and she didn't like it.

She shook her head. No. She wouldn't back down.

Her eyes narrowed a bit as she glared at him, a scowl slowly forming.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to 'disrespect' you."

Mustang's gaze was sharp and cool, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to rise up.

She shivered slightly, but it was barely noticeable. Mustang had looked away by then.

"I'll expect the payment immediately. Until you pay the fine, I'll have you followed everywhere. Dismissed."

Mustang swiveled his chair around to face the window, ignoring her.

Stryke glare at the back of the chair, then stalked out of the room.

She hated going to the bank. It was a cruel fate of one who had an inheritance. Damned military and their expensive furniture.

Blaming Rory…the nerve.


	9. Chapter 9

Another short chapter. Won't matter.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

--------------------------------

Stryke left the military headquarters, muttering underneath her breath.

Now she had to go to the bank just because of a few broken desks.

She noticed the military officers almost immediately.

They had made no attempt to disguise themselves, from the public or from her.

Idiots.

Stryke quickened her pace , ducking into an alley.

She ran down the alley , hooking the tip of her boot into one of the gaps in the chain link fence that lie at the end .

Vaulting over the top, she landed on the other side, hitting the ground at a run.

Stopping for a moment, she turned to watch her followers, who were struggling with the fence.

Looking around, she spotted a fire escape to her left.

She ran to the fire escape , quickly climbing it, skipping every other rung.

Stryke took to the rooftops of the houses that lined the city streets.

The rooftops would be faster than the city streets anyways. And this way she could avoid the MPs that were following her.

Stryke set a quick pace until she came to the next fire escape. She slid down it, jumping to the ground.

She left through a nearby alleyway, arriving right across the street from the city bank.

Stryke sprinted across the street to the bank, then tugged upon the glass doors. When they didn't open, she tugged harder.

Then she realized what happened.

Groaning , she checked the bank hours engraved upon the wall.

It had closed a mere ten minutes earlier.

"Great…now I'll have to wait 'til tomorrow…wonderful."

Stryke turned and ran down the steps, mumbling angry curses underneath her breath.

_Thi_s is why she hated the bank.


	10. Chapter 10

Plot twist? OH MY!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA, or any of it's affiliated characters.

-----------------------

Kaieri followed Ed and Al through the streets of Central . Ed had agreed to let her come along.

She had finally convinced him, on account that she had agreed to help them find the Philosopher's Stone.

As soon as Ed had given her a begrudging 'yes' she had hurried back to Roy to alert him to the good news.

With a self-satisfied smirk he had given her a military security pass and documents stating that she had almost as much power as a certified state alchemist should a dangerous or serious situation arise.

Kaieri had left Roy's office in high spirits for the first time in awhile.

They headed to Central Train Station, boarding a train that would take them to the countryside where Ed's next lead was located.

"Alright Al, Kaieri," Ed began as the train slowly pulled out of the station. "It's time to pursue our next lead! Alright. There's a State Alchemist somewhere in the countryside. He's pretty reclusive…But they say he's a genius in his field, which is research."

He paused to gather his thoughts on what else he knew about the alchemist.

Kaieri thought the description sounded familiar, but figured it a coincidence…a slightly eerie coincidence…

Kaieri hung her head , staring at her brown boots in contemplation as she awaited the rest of Ed's description.

"Do you know his name, Brother?" Al asked suddenly.

Kaieri looked up, jolted by Al's voice.

"Well…his codename is the Philosophy Alchemist. But I believe his name is Eli Rommel…"

Kaieri took in a sharp intake of breath then gasped at the pain in her chest.

Ed noticed her reaction while Al hurried to see if she was alright, puzzled.

"Are you alright, Kaieri?" Al asked in concern.

Kaieri nodded feebly.

Ed stared at her for a moment longer before it clicked.

"Kaieri…what is your last name? I forget." Ed asked slowly.

Kaieri winced. "Why?"

Ed visibly clenched his teeth in frustration. He didn't want to beat around the bush at all. "What's your last name?" He repeated.

"Rommel," Kaieri admitted, looking away.

Ed's face lit up, his frustration forgotten in his newfound excitement. "Are you related to him in any way?!" He asked with an uncontainable tone of excitement in his voice.

Kaieri nodded slightly. "Yes…he's my father," she admitted quietly.

Your FATHER?!" Ed and Al exclaimed in unison.

Kaieri raised an eyebrow then gave a slight grimace. "Yeah…but I haven't seen him in about…three years. And I don't really want to see him ever again."

Ed's jaw dropped in shock. "This guy is your father?! He could know tons of information about the Stone!"

"He does," Kaieri murmured.

Kaieri looked at the excitement that was dancing within Ed's gold eyes. He really wanted to meet her father…She didn't think she could refuse anything that Ed asked of her.

In the short amount of time they had spent together, Kaieri felt the need to protect Ed and Al at all costs…

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Al asked out of curiosity.

Kaieri sighed as she brought her gaze up to meet theirs.

"Because…I hate him…" She said through tightly clenched teeth.

Ed's excitement died down to be replaced with a quiet understanding.

"This may sound selfish…but could you take us to him?" Ed inquired in a soothing and gentle tone.

Kaieri looked at him, then sighed heavily. "Ed…I don't know…."  
"Kaieri, this could bring us a step closer to getting Ed's arm and leg back…and my body as well!" Al put in.

The innocence of his request was young and hopeful. Despite the one year difference that separted them, Kaieri felt that she couldn't destroy the childlike hope that Al had .

She couldn't bear to take that hope away.

"Please, Kaieri?" Ed said softly.

Kaieri met Ed's gaze again, and he could see the pain and frustration in her eyes as she wrestled with her heart and mind at their request.

But he had to meet Eli Rommel. He might even have all the answers that they needed…

She frowned for a moment before nodding slightly.

Ed grinned then settled back into his seat, basking in the glow of his over inflated ego.

Sighing, Kaieri pressed her forehead up against the window , looking out at the countryside.

Ed's overconfidence aside, she began to think about the journey ahead.

After three years she would finally confront her father.

And about the Philosopher's Stone , no less. The very thing that her father had pursued with a passion, leaving his two children and wife to become second to his research.

Kaieri closed her eyes as the regrets and anger swirled within her thoughts and settled into a light doze.


	11. Chapter 11

I love little Kaieri...Heh.

Disclaimer: Again, I do not, will not, never will own FMA.

-----------------------------

A six year old Kaieri stood at the front gate of a large and imposing mansion.

The building looked to be very old, and it gave off an air of superiority.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, her sobs from earlier that day having dissipated to squeaky hiccups.

The gate slowly swung open as she approached, revealing a sloping lush green lawn.

Aged willow trees swayed with the light breeze that floated on the air.

Lush , fertile gardens surrounded the lawns , immensely large boughs of colorful flowers filling them, they're colors vibrant and bright.

Kaieri rubbed at her eyes with the back of her small hand.

Her mother had died a mere week before, resulting in her being sent to live with the father she'd never met.

Kaieri walked up the cobblestone path that led to the front door of the mansion.

An elderly woman was standing in front of the door, smiling at her.

Kaieri quickened her pace, walking as fast as her small legs would carry her.

The woman kneeled down to Kaieri's height just as Kaieri arrived.

"You must be Miss Kaieri," the woman said kindly.

Kaieri nodded timidly, hiding behind a small stuffed kitten that she always kept with her.

The woman held out a hand to Kaieri, smiling once more.

Kaieri placed her small hand into the older woman's wrinkled one.

The woman straightened, still holding Kaieri's hand.

"Would you like to see your father?" The woman asked gently.

Kaieri looked up at the woman, her blue eyes reflecting worry and doubt.

"B-but…what if he doesn't want me? What if he doesn't love me? What if he didn't like my mommy? W-what if…" Kaieri faltered, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

The woman frowned with concern. It was a shame the girl's mother had died. Her father wouldn't fit the role of consoling parent that well…

"No , no , dear. Your father loves you very much, I promise." She said with a soft smile, praying that her hopes would prove true.

Kaieri sniffled a bit, the tears stopping.

"Really?"

"Yes. My name is Martha. I'm here to help make sure that you get settled down properly, as well as to take care of your father and keep this house running," The woman explained.

Another servant passed by, eyeing Kaieri warily. The man was an elderly man, his gaze dismissing Kaieri as another charity case of Eli's.

Kaieri bit her lip then moved behind Martha's leg.

Martha shot the man a glare, and whispered something to him. He quickly bowed to Kaieri in apology, his face stricken from what Martha had said.

"Sorry, Miss. Very sorry ," he said as he walked away as quickly as he could.

Martha looked down at Kaieri the placed her hand on top of Kaieri's head, patting her in reassurance.

"Let me go fetch your father. You stay right here, alright?"

Kaieri nodded once, watching as Martha disappeared around the corner.

Kaieri stared down at the glossy hardwood floors as she tried to recall everything her mother had told her about Eli Rommel.

Her mother had said that Eli was a strong , handsome, and intelligent man.

Kaieri could tell that her mother had missed her father very much.

Maya Rommel had described her husband as loyal and loving among many other things.

But his greatest and most annoying trait was that he was a complete bookworm.

Her father loved books and knowledge with a passion, which led Maya to leaving him.

She refused to come second in her husband's life to a book.

Kaieri had always hated her father for what he did to her her mother. But now she was going to have to live with him….

Martha returned, an exasperated look on her face.

Kaieri's heart jumped into her throat with worry and fear.

Martha noticed Kaieri's panicked expression and hurried to soothe the child's nerves.

"Don't worry, Kaieri. Your father wasn't alerted to the fact that you were coming here or why."

Kaieri nodded slightly. "Okay…"

"Follow me. I'll take you to your father."

"Uh-huh…"

Martha took Kaieri's hand once more , leading her into a large library.

Hundreds of thousands of books lined the shelves that were from wall to wall. But the majestic study wasn't what Kaieri was looking at.

A tall man was pacing back and forth in front of a cluttered desk.

Thin rectangular glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, slightly askew.

Chocolate colored hair fell in loose strands around his face, copper colored streaks running through them.

His hair went on to be left a little above his shoulders, mussed and unkempt.

The man's blue grey gaze caught sight of Kaieri and Martha .

The man's face lit up with relief when he caught site of the little girl.

A few steps later the man was picking Kaieri up and hugging her tightly to him.

Kaieri sniffled, hugging him tightly around the neck.

He _was_ her father….


	12. Chapter 12

Yeah...getting near the end of my patience with this fic . Just the way it goes, I guess.

Disclaimer: Don't own, you know the drill.

------------------------

Kaieri awoke from the dream with a start as the train lurched to a stop, sending her flying into Ed's lap.

Ed's eyes grew wide just as his cheeks turned red.

Kaieri scrambled back to her own seat, then groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"I think I hit Al…" She grumbled.

Having overcome the initial shock and embarrassment, Ed chuckled, giving Kaieri a good natured grin.

"Are you alright, Kaieri?" Asked Al worriedly.

"I'll be fine," Kaieri mumbled, feeling for the knot she knew would eventually be on her forehead.

"Well…we're here!" Ed interjected.

As the three looked out the window of the train, the town of Riehl lay before them.

Kaieri looked at the town, her eyes wide with surprise.

The small town she had grown up above had transformed into a bustling trade post in the short span of the three years that she had been gone.

Ed and Al got off the train, Kaieri scrambling after them once she had realized they had left her.

Ed and Al looked upon the town, acting as if they knew where they were going.

Which they did not.

Kaieri raised an eyebrow, deciding that Ed's giant ego needed deflating.

The two brothers began walking off to the right, but stopped and turned when they heard Kaieri give a slight cough.

"You alright, Kaieri?" Asked Ed.

Kaieri grinned. "Yeah. I'm just fine….But Eli's house is _that_ way," she said as she pointed in the opposite direction.

Ed shot her a menacing and humiliated glare as he turned on his heel and walked off.

Kaieri and Al looked at each other for a moment before following Ed, chuckling as they went.

As Kaieri walked by Al's side, the realization hit her that the time to confront her father was near…very , very near.


	13. Chapter 13

Shortest chapter ever!! Yay!!!

Disclaimer: I still don't own.

-----------------------------------------

Stryke grumbled under her breath as she stalked through the corridors of Central H.Q. , her aim being Roy Mustang's office.

Her hand was clenched around a thick envelope that she held in an almost vice like grip.

Upon arriving at Mustang's office, Stryke rapped loudly on the door, not bothering to wait for a reply.

Stryke caught Mustang while he was catnapping on top of a giant stack of paperwork.

"Lazy…" she muttered as she tossed the letter onto the desk near Mustang's head.

Walking out of the office, Stryke shut the door behind her with a snap.

She still needed to go home and feed Rory.

Glancing both to her right and left , Stryke opted for the corridor to her right, following it all the way out of Central H.Q. and into the bright sunshine of the mid-day sun.

Yawning, Stryke pushed her bangs out of her face as she gazed out onto the busy streets of Central.

She still had to feed Rory….crap.


	14. Chapter 14

Alright...here's a potential last chapter?

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will.

---------------------------

Roy Mustang awoke to something…or so to say, more than one something , jabbing him in the face.

He lifted his head, blinking drowsily as he tried to discern what was being thrown at him.

His vision coming into focus, he realized that it was Jean Havoc who was the culprit, accused of throwing sharp pointed paper airplanes at him from across his desk.

Havoc shifted his trademark cigarette from one side of his mouth to the other, grinning a bit.

"Wake up, Colonel. It's past noon." Havoc said, smirking .

Roy shot the Second Lieutenant a glare then averted his attention to the mounds of paperwork that littered his desk.

Havoc looked at the Colonel's desk, shaking his head in awe. "Not sure how you still keep your job with all this crap on top of your desk," he said as he stood to peruse through the paperwork that Roy always neglected until the last minute.

"Hey Colonel, this doesn't look like your usual crap fanmail . What is it?" He asked, tossing a rather thick envelope that he had found at Roy.

Roy caught it, not wanting a stray corner to smack him in the forehead.

Looking on the front, Roy found a small message : Here's your money, Colonel. Have fun. –Afey Stryke

Roy raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Curious, Roy opened the letter to find that it contained a large sum of money.

Havoc leaned over Roy's shoulder, whistling in agreement with Roy's shock.

"That's a bunch of money. Where'd it come from?" Havoc asked as he straightened.

Roy shook his head, frowning. "From a sixteen year old teenager…Second Lieutenant, go find First Lieutenant Hawkeye. Tell her I need her."

Havoc saluted lazily, once more shifting his cigarette from one side of his mouth to the other as he shuffled out of Roy's office.

A few moments later, a woman came into his office, saluting him with her right hand, a clipboard held under her left arm.

"Yes Sir?" The woman asked.

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye, I need you to find out as much information as you can about an Afey Stryke. Age 16." Roy said briskly.

Hawkeye nodded. "Might I ask why, Sir?" She inquired.

Roy glanced back down at the envelope. "She's making me suspicious…she paid off a huge fine in two days…That isn't normal for a 16 year old. Investigate it for me."

Hawkeye saluted again then turned on her heel, walking out of the office, shutting the door behind her.

Roy watched her go then sighed. Afey Stryke…he wanted to know more about her. Where she got the money from…

With those thoughts swirling throughout his mind, Mustang let his forehead hit a small stack of papers, once again asleep, his work still not finished.

---------------------------------

And this , my friends, is the end of the line.

14 chapters later and this poor little fic is just too dead to go on.

If I get requests for a continuation of this, I might consider digging the plot out of my head again. But if not, it'll just sit here. Poor, poor fic.


End file.
